Ties Between Them
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Videl and Gohan have come to Juuban with strange new powers as Sailor Earth and Saiyan Knight. Pasts are revealed with startling truths as the fight against the Negaverse continues. (Story is better than summary) R/R! Ch. 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ or SM…but I wish I did!

Summary-Life is spinning out of control for the Sailors and Z-Fighters. Gohan discovers his identity as Saiyan Knight. Chiaotzu finds out that he is directly involved with Serena. And a pregnant Videl has found out that she is Sailor Earth, Darien's long-lost sister…and that her parentage could change the lives of her team and the Sailors forever.

The New Student Is…Pregnant?

Luna blinked from inside Serena's backpack. "Oh my God," she muttered. "There's a _huge_ life energy coming this way. And it's…_familiar_?!"

"Hello, students!" the teacher said.

"Good morning, Ms. Haruna," the class chorused.

"Today, we have two new students joining us!" Ms. Haruna announced. She turned towards the door. "Will you two come in here please?"

The whole class went silent, which allowed them to hear what the two new students were saying.

"Gohan, it _hurts_!" a female voice complained, sounding like she was in pain.

"I told you, Videl, you shouldn't have come today," a male voice said.

"Quit lecturing me," the girl, Videl, snapped. "I told you, I'm not going to drop out of school just because of _this_."  
Finally, the two students walked in. One was a tall boy with spiky black hair, round black eyes, and a very muscular body. A few of the girls drooled over him until the shoujo shot them a look. The girl also had black hair, though it was short, and her large eyes were clouded blue. Also, her middle section was bulging slightly.

"Ah yes," Ms. Haruna said. "Will you to please introduce yourselves?"

"Either that girl's super fat," Serena muttered, "Or she's super pregnant!" Serena stood up from her seat in haste. "Hey, new girl, are you pregnant?"

"Serena!" Amy, Lita, and Ms. Haruna yelled.

The girl, Videl, held her head high. "Yes, I am, and I'm not ashamed of it!" she announced proudly. "My name is Videl Son, and this is my husband, Gohan Son!" She put her hand on his arm.

"What a slut," someone whispered to Lita. Lita shot him a glare that resembled Videl's, and he quieted down.

"Ahem," Ms. Haruna coughed. "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself? Appropriately?"

Videl's fury was rising at the implication of the question.

"Videl, calm down," Gohan said, holding his wife's arm.

"Fine," Videl said, her anger slowly draining. "Gohan's family moved here from the 439 Mountain Area. If my Father hadn't kicked me out of the house, I would've come here from Satan City, now renamed Orange Star City."

"Gohan, Gohan," Amy muttered. "Where have I heard that name?"

"Please take a seat," Ms. Haruna said.

Every student scooted over in his or her chairs as Videl walked down the middle of the aisle, giving her fearful looks. Finally, her already testy patience snapped. "Pregnancy is _not_ contagious!" she screamed at them. "Stop acting like I'm DISEASED!"

"Mrs. Son, please sit down," Ms. Haruna said.

Videl growled and took a seat next to Gohan.

"Now class, who can tell me what pi to the 4th digit is?"

While someone answered, Serena leaned over towards Videl. "Just out of curiosity, why'd you move here?"

"You think my parents-in-law would let me stay where I was and become the 'Slut of Satan City'?" Videl said.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to teach here," Ms. Haruna said.

"Sorry," Serena and Videl said in unison.

"Let's talk at lunch," Serena whispered before opening her notebook.

"Hey, guys!" Serena said, all but dragging Gohan and Videl towards her table.

"Hi!" Amy and Lita said, waving slightly.

"Sit." Serena pushed Gohan and Videl into some chairs and sat down next to Amy. "As you know, these are Gohan and Videl," she said to her friends. "Gohan, Videl, these are two of my friends, Lita and Amy."

"Hi," the young couple said in unison. Gohan pulled a tiny capsule out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Amy said, pointing to it.

"This is a Dino-Cap. Bulma makes them," Gohan said.

"Bulma? You _know_ Bulma Brief?" Amy yelled standing up.

"Sit down!" Videl hissed, yanking Amy into her seat by the arm. "I'm already pregnant, what else do you want these people to know about us?"

"Bulma is a close friend of my father's," Gohan said. "They met when they were 10 years old."

"Oh my God," Amy said. "I've wanted to see Capsule Corps ever since I was 3 years old."

Gohan glanced at Videl. "Maybe we could get Bulma to let you come in."

"Oh my God. I think I just died."

"Amy has the top score in our class," Lita explained to Gohan and Videl. "She admires anyone with an IQ of over 150."

"Gohan had the top score in our old class," Videl said. "His IQ is, like, 236."

"Hey, that's Amy's IQ, too!" Serena said. "Y'know, we could really use another genius in our Study-Buddy group. Maybe you'd like to come over? It's at the Holy Shrine on Cherry Hill Street."

"Sounds like fun," Videl said. "Sure, we'll come."

Suddenly, a far off screaming reached the ears of the five. Serena stood up and looked around. "We'll be right back," she said, running off, with Lita and Amy following her.

Gohan and Videl stood. "That's our cue," Videl said to Gohan.

"Are you sure you should fight in your condition?"

"Please, Gohan. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"All right. Your call." The two ran off around a corner, out of the eyes of the other students.

Videl reached into her pocket and pulled out a transformation pen. It was red, with a golden rose on top of it. Lifting it high in the air, she shouted, "Earth Seasons Power!"

Videl's whole body turned white as her clothes disappeared. A swirl of red roses spun from the top of her pen and swirled around her hips, flashed, and formed a scarlet red skirt. In front of her chest, another swirl of roses formed, flashed, and turned into a scarlet bow. Red heels and a tiara with a ruby completed the outfit.

Blue lightning seemed to flash around Gohan's body. His hair shot straight up and turned gold. His black eyes turned sea green as armor resembling Endymion's appeared on his body.

The transformation was completed, and the two warriors were clad for battle.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon yelled, throwing her tiara at the beast. It looked like a dishwasher on a bicycle. Laughing like a broken record, it dodged the tiara and sent back it's own energy blast. It was too fast. It was going to hit!

"Winter Blizzard Encase!"

The huge blast was blocked by a gigantic sheet of ice. Unable to push through, the entire blast was soon trapped within a huge glacier.

Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter looked up, towards the direction the ice had been coming from.

A girl with short black hair, clouded blue eyes, and dressed in a red sailor outfit stood next to a shouen with spiky black hair, sea green eyes, and armor resembling Endymion's. 

The girl glared intensely at the monster. "Attack fellow scouts, how dare you! I am Sailor Earth…"

"And I am Saiyan Knight," the boy added.

"And on behalf of Earth and Vegetasei, we shall punish you!" they yelled at the same time.

The two leaped off the building and landed gracefully on the ground.

"More?" the monster blinked. "No matter. Just more children thinking they can beat the Negaverse." It powered up, concentrating its nergy into its fingers. "Dark Moon Shine!" A straight beam of pure black shot out towards the two new soldiers.

The boy acted quickly. "Kamehameha!" 

A pure white beam of ki shot from the boy's hands at the Dark Moon Shine. Acting as a counteract, the Kamehameha Wave utterly destroyed the monster's attack.

Suddenly, a dark void appeared out of nowhere. A tall man with straw-blonde hair, jade-green eyes, and dressed in a light purple suit appeared. "Cywash," he said to the monster. "I expected better of you. Queen Beryl will not be pleased." The man gripped his hand into a fist and concentrated.

With a horrid screech, Cywash was completely disintegrated.

The man turned to jump back into the void, but Sailor Jupiter jumped in. "Hold it right there, Jadeite," she commanded, white lightning forming in her hand. "Who's this 'Queen Beryl'?"

"You'll learn," Jadeite said mysteriously. "You'll learn soon enough." He swung out with his arm, creating a gust of wind that blew up the dirt on the ground. Enveloping himself with the clouded wind, he shouted, "You should have joined us, Princess! You're going to pay for your treachery!"

The orb of wind and earth disappeared, taking Jadeite along with it.

Sailor Moon coughed, some of the gravel having been caught in her throat. "Princess?" she managed to choke out. "Who…who was he talking about?"

Luna jumped out of the first floor window, the golden crescent moon on her forehead glowing vibrantly. Majestically, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A bright white light filled her entire body, and her shape began to grow into that of a teenage girl's. As the light faded, Luna stood as a human, with black hair flowing to her hips, bright red eyes, and dressed in a yellow mini-dress with black gauze swathing below the skirt in an inverted 'V' style. A gold bow was tied around her neck, and a gold crescent moon hung from some beads on her stomach.

"Now is the time to know the truth," Luna said mysteriously. "Jadeite, or rather, Prince Jedediah, was talking to Sailor Earth. Or, as we once knew her, the Princess of the Earth."

Wow, a cliffy! Review, and I will get the next chapter posted soon.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer-Why do I have to tell you? I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon! Some attacks are mine, and the concept is TOTALLY mine!

Explanations

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Serena asked. "How are you a human?"

"All will be explained at the Holy Shrine later this afternoon. Until then, you must be patient." Luna turned around to face Sailor Earth and Saiyan Knight. "You must also be present. That is, if you want to know the truth."

Luna took a step forward in her black high-heels. "You may show each other your identities. I will wait at the Holy Shrine for you."

Gracefully, silently, Luna walked away.

The scouts and one knight looked at each other before nodding. The five were swathed in light, and as it faded, their outfits faded with it and left them reverted to normal form.

"Gohan/Videl/Serena/Amy/Lita?" exclaimed the five all at once.

Luna breezed into the Holy Shrine majestically. Grandpa Hino looked up from where he had been sweeping. "Hello, young lady!" he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. It is _I_ who have something for you." She gently touched his forehead, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Grandpa Hino eyes flew open, and he nodded. "Yes, I see," he said. "Thank you, Princess Luna."

"You're welcome, King Ares," Luna replied, then went into Raye's room to wait for the others.

The school bell rang at 2 o'clock, and the san met at the corner. "Raye should be at the Holy Shrine soon," Amy said. "I will contact Mina and let her know to meet us there."

A red sports car skidded to a stop in front of them. As the smoke from the tires cleared, the five looked in see two girls. One had short tan hair and dark blue eyes, while the other had aqua hair and sapphire eyes.

"Do you need a ride to the Holy Shrine?" the one with tan hair asked.

"I'm sure we can walk," Videl said, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"And I'm sure," the girl said, "that this should prove meaningful." She held up a blue stick with a gold ball, with three prongs sticking out of it.

Videl's eyes widened. "Get in the car," she said to the others, as she stepped in herself.

Raye walked into her room to find Luna there. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Princess Luna, the guardian and cousin of Princess Serena," Luna answered stoically.

Raye would have passed out if her door had not been opened and the Scouts rushed in.

Mina helped Raye into a chair and then took one herself. Serena settled on the edge of the table, while Amy sat with her legs under it like a civilized person, next to Gohan. Videl and Lita sat in the window. The girl with the aqua hair sat opposite to Amy and the girl with the tan hair leaned on the wall.

"Ah, Amaura, Michelle, I see you finally decided to come to Juuban," Luna said.

"Hello, Luna," said the aqua-haired girl.

"Hey," the other said.

"Hey!" a male voice called. The door opened, and two boys entered. One they recognized as Darien, the other had white hair that reached his waist, but in a masculine kind of way. His eyes were dark, sparkling green, and he was dressed completely in white. A crescent moon was set in his forehead. "Sorry I'm late, Luna," he said.

"We were just starting, Artemis," Luna said.

Mina stood, gaping. Since _when_ was Artemis such a hottie?

"Sit down," Luna said, and they obeyed. "I better begin with the introductions. This black-haired girl is Videl, and that boy is Gohan. They are, most likely, the youngest married couple in history. And the tan-haired girl is Amaura. Her friend is Michelle."

Luna looked at every scout. "You are all princesses of your own respective planets. The planet you represent is your home planet."

Videl opened her mouth to speak, but Luna held up a hand to silence her. "I will answer your questions in due time. But first, I will tell you the truth about the Moon Kingdom."

The scouts leaned in to listen to Luna voice the tale.

"As you well know, the main head of government was the Moon, and Serena was the princess of the Moon. You all know of Serenity. What you don't know are your own personal pasts. Amy, you are the daughter of Hermes and Athena. Raye, you are the daughter of Hephaestus and Hestia, and granddaughter to Ares. Lita, you are the daughter of Zeus and Hera. Mina, you are the daughter of Adonis and Aphrodite. Michelle is the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite."

"What about my parents?" Amaura asked.

"You have a more complicated history," Luna said. "Amaura, I want you to repeat after me: _Keman ot egnahc_."

Amaura looked suspicious, but repeated. "Keman ot egnahc."

She felt herself change. All of a sudden, her ears grew longer and pointed. Two fangs grew in her mouth and her nails became pointed. She stared at herself in Raye's mirror, unable to talk.

"Yes, you are the Princess of Uranus but you are not a full-blooded Uranian. Your mother was Demeter. Your father was from the planet Namek. His name was…Piccolo."

Oh my God! Piccolo is Amaura's father! *Drops dead, but is reborn* Ain't that a novelty! Well, next chapter they will get in depth with their histories. REVEW!


	3. History of the Moon Kingdom

Disclaimer-Concept is mine, characters aren't!

History of the Moon Kingdom

Amaura couldn't talk. When she tried to, all that came out was a strangled gasp. This was the product of that chant? She turned into a freak?  
Luna put a hand on Amaura's forehead and muttered, "Namuh ot egnahc."

Amaura gradually went back to her normal features, and Luna sat down again.

"The incantation allows Amaura to pass between her Namekian and Uranian forms," Luna informed them. "Now, Amaura, please take a seat and allow me to finish."

Amaura somehow managed to sit as Luna started the tale.

"It all started when Serena turned 6. There was grand party for her, all the nobility for miles coming. Among them was Queen Beryl."

The group gasped, but Luna went on. "However, an evil was forming. An evil spirit named Metallia was among us. Mettalia was once the Queen of Earth, but had been banished for her cruelties by Serena's grandmother, Selenity. Mettalia was also the mother of Beryl. Sometime during the party, Metallia sought out her daughter and manifested herself into Beryl's mind."

Luna paused. "Serenity soon realized the manifestation and forced Beryl out of the Moon Kingdom for the people's safety. Beryl's children went into hiding from bounty hunters, to the planets Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto and Venus. (A/N: They'll go where I want them to, so don't correct me!) Only one stayed on Earth, along with Beryl's husband. Serenity appointed a new Queen, Chichi, and her Saiyan husband Goku, to rule Earth. They gave protection to Beryl's husband and son who had remained on Earth. One of Beryl's daughters was adopted by the prince of Jupiter, Hercule, Lita's elder brother by 15 or so years, and was found by the Chichi's son, Gohan, when attending school on Earth."

Luna paused. "Years passed, during which Beryl's children in hiding, three sons and one daughter, suddenly disappeared from the refugee houses. Not much thought was given to it, until Serena's 14th birthday."

Once again, Luna paused. This part was so painful for her to remember. "Once again, all the nobility still known was there, and many common folk were there too. Beryl's remaining son and her husband were also there. The party was in full swing when suddenly, a bright light from the sky shot down and utterly destroyed a crowd of people, only one surviving. The survivor was Beryl's daughter, who had shown up anonymously. And speak of the Devil, Beryl soon appeared, followed by her four missing children."

Luna caught her breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. "One by one, Beryl killed everyone, right down to her daughter, who denounced her mother's evil ways and stood by her fiancé, the new prince of Earth. The princesses, Beryl's son, and even her husband were killed. I watched as Beryl murdered my mother right in front of my eyes with a single blast. Finally, only five people were left: Queen Serenity, the Queen of Pluto, the Princess of Pluto, Artemis, and myself. Serenity and Graces, Pluto's queen, pooled the powers of the Imperial Crystal and Garnet Rod. With all their life force, they managed to banish Beryl to another galaxy, the Negaverse, along with her evil children. In doing so, they drained their life force. With the last inch of their energy, they sent the people of the Moon Kingdom away to the past, where we all wound up on Earth. They managed to hand down the memories to Artemis and myself. And Grace handed the Garnet Rod, the very keeper of time itself, to her daughter, Trista."

Serena put a hand on Luna's shoulder as if to comfort her friend. It must not have been easy to remember so much death and destruction. "Luna, not to get off the subject, but are you entitled to anything in the Moon Kingdom?"

"Actually, yes. I am Princess Luna, the princess of the Dream Realm. I am also your cousin. Our mothers were sisters."

Serena recoiled in surprise. She was related to a _cat_?

"Who were Beryl's children and husband?" Videl asked.

"Beryl's husband was named Yamcha," Luna said. "She had six children in all, two girls and four boys. Jedediah, Naphtali, Zoe, and Malachi turned to the side of evil. Her son and daughter, who remained on the side of good, were named…Darien and Videl."

Oh my God! _Yamcha_ is Beryl's husband?! _Darien_ and _Videl_ are two of her kids?! _Gohan_ was the prince of Earth after Chichi replaced Beryl?! Tune in next time to 'Ties Between Them' for an update!

PREVIEW: The Chibis are coming! The Chibis are coming!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Minis Are Coming, The Minis Are Comi...

Disclaimer-Any chibis besides Rini, Pan, and Bra are mine, all mine I tell you!

Note-The transformation chants will be changed, though the transformation won't be. Also, Serena will have a stick and _not_ a brooch.

The Minis Are Coming, The Minis Are Coming!

Videl mouth was quivering. Hastily she put her hand to stop it. "I…I always knew my father adopted me, but I never thought…"

"Wait sec," Gohan said. "Did you say _Yamcha_ was Beryl's husband?"

"Yes, I did," Luna said.

"Then that makes…" Videl trailed off. "Oh my God."

"I take it you met Yamcha already," Luna said understandingly. 

"He's been my father's friend for over 15 years," Gohan said. 

"Then," Darien said, "this girl…she's my sister?"

"Yes," Luna said with a nod of her head.

Both Darien and Videl passed out right there.

Deep into the reaches of the cosmos, a troupe of young warriors was packed into a tiny space ship.

"Are we almost there, Pan?" an 8-year-old girl with red hair and aqua eyes asked. 

"Almost, Phoebe," a young girl two years older with black hair and the same color eyes said. 

"Well, I'll be glad when we get there," a girl with pink hair and scarlet red eyes spoke up. "My legs are aching from sitting all day!"

"My skirt is wrinkling!" a girl with azure hair in a ponytail and sapphire eyes whined. 

"Bra…" a girl with black hair and aqua eyes warned.

"Shut up, Larissa!" the pink-haired girl yelled.

Larissa stuck her lower lip into a pout. "Meanie Rini."

"Now, now," a girl with dark gray hair and violet eyes said. "Let's not argue."

"Peacemaker Diana strikes again!" chirped a giddy girl with corn-silk blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uh-oh," said a girl with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. "I don't think we should have given Cassandra that chocolate before we left."

"Oh, Hilde, you're so mean to me!" Cassandra squealed.

"Won't it be strange, fighting our own fathers?" a girl with chocolate brown hair and ocean-blue eyes asked.

"Oh, it won't be that bad, Emily!" a girl with maroon hair and violet eyes said cheerfully.

"You think so, Natalie?"

"I know so!" Natalie said

"Why don't you calm down, Natalie?" a girl with sandy blonde hair and scarlet eyes asked.

"Why don't you lighten up, Helen?" Natalie snapped back.

"If you would stop arguing," a girl with silver hair and violet eyes intervened, "you would see that we are nearing the coordinates."

"Sabrina's right!" a girl with lavender hair and blue eyes said. "We reach Earth in 10…9…"

Back at the Holy Shrine, they had managed to wake up Videl and Darien was just coming around when Gohan's Saiyan ears perked and his senses started ringing. "There's an enemy close by. A particularly strong one at that."

"Since when do enemies attack during a history lesson?" Serena mumbled.

"Since now," Amaura informed her, holding up her transformation pen. "Uranus Earth Power!"

A yellow ball appeared in her hand. She pulled it around herself and waited for s second. Then a huge wave of yellow came up and around her body, engulfing her and swirling her into its midst. It faded, leaving Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Water Power!" Michelle yelled, holding up her henshin pen. An aqua colored ball formed in her hand. She, too, pulled it around herself. However, instead of a wave of color, it was a wave of water that engulfed her. It washed away like a tide going out, leaving Sailor Neptune.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled, holding up her transformation pen. Pink ribbons snaked around her chest, flashed, and formed her body suit. A pink heart twirled around her body and grew smaller, flashing and forming her skirt. Two huge ribbons wrapped around her, shrinking as they went, and formed her bow. As jewels pressed into her meatball style hair, Sailor Moon was ready.

"Mercury Ice Power!" Amy yelled, holding up her transformation pen. She looped her pen around her body like a lasso, creating a trail of ice wherever the wand went. The ice shimmered and leeched around her body. It flashed with the sparkle of the ocean and changed her into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Fire Power!" Raye yelled, holding up her transformation pen. Rings of fire formed around her chest, hips, hair and ankles. With a timed flash for each, her shoes, bows, and skirts were formed. Her hair fell across her back and now, instead of Raye, there was Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Thunder Power!" Lita yelled, holding up her transformation pen. She looped her pen in the air as white, jagged lightning cackled around her. It formed into loops: one running vertical and two others diagonal on either side of her. With a great roar and a flash of light, the lightning changed into her outfit.

"Venus Love Power!" Mina yelled, holding up her transformation pen. She swung her henshin pen in the air as linked stars started to form. A shower of five rows consisting of these stars encircled her and wrapped her into a ball. The stars disappeared and a ready-to-fight Sailor Venus stood in their place.

"Earth Seasons Power!" Videl yelled, holding up her own transformation pen. Roses swirled from it and formed into a ring in front of her chest. The roses whirled in front of her before flashing and turning into her bow. Another ring of roses swirled around her hips, flashed, and formed her skirt. The newly discovered Sailor Earth was ready to fight.

To everyone's surprise, Luna raised her own henshin pen. "Dream Realm Power!" she yelled out. The transformation pen above her head flashed and turned into a silver plate. It shimmered, then slowly descended, completely covering her. It slowly began to evaporate, and a full-suited Sailor Scout stood there. She was dressed in the typical white suit, with a silver bow and skirt. 

Darien stood up, now fully ready. Instinctively a swirl of roses brushed past him, transforming him into Tuxedo Mask. Concentrating, his Endymion armor covered the tuxedo with a silver flash.

Gohan turned up to Super Saiyan, allowing his Endymion-style armor to cover him without a second thought. It was only natural that the two princes of Earth would have similar armor.

But no one expected Artemis to transform as well. Artemis concentrated, seeming to glow. Suddenly, the exact same style armor as Gohan and Darien appeared on his body. He was Lunar Knight!

Not far from Juuban Junior High was the monster. This time it looked like a tall, slender woman with blue skin, clown-hat ears, and a bunny suit similar to what Bulma wore on the first Dragonball Hunt. But her eyes flashed between red and black and an evil glint was plain as day.

"Pure love energy," it growled, like a mix of an old crone and an angry Serena. It raised its fist. With a white flash, the fist changed into hammer, which it pointed at Melvin. "It _will_ belong to the Negaverse."

Melvin was backed up close to the wall, shielding Molly with his body. The science nerd was unusually fierce. "Listen, freak show, I don't know how you escaped from the lab, but you'll never harm Molly as long as I'm here!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get rid of you," the creature snarled viciously. It raised its arm, which suddenly grew longer, and brought it down. Both Molly and Melvin cringed and waited for the blow.

"Winter Blizzard Encase!"

The creature's arm stopped in mid-air as a block of ice encased it. 

"Ugly chem lab freaks (A/N: God. I can't even _pretend_ to swear anymore) have no place interfering with love!" Sailor moon yelled, standing at the center of the group while the others fixed themselves on either side of her. "In the name of love and justice, we will punish you!"

The creature growled in its throat, then laughed. It merely slammed its fist on the ground and the ice shattered into a thousand bits.

Sailor Uranus cupped her hand as if she were holding a glass. Her hand glowed and a shape formed in it. The light faded and in its place was a golden sword with blue designs on the handle. With a run, she raised the sword over her head. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The sword seemed to disappear in a glow of light in her hands as she arched it to bring it down on the creature.

There was no such doing. The creature raised both his hands and grabbed onto the sword's blade without so much as a trickle of blood. It squeezed the blade and effortlessly cracked it. The sword disappeared as Sailor Uranus stepped back, gasping.

The creature giggled as its hammer fist fell towards her head…faster…faster…

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Small pink hearts slammed into the creature's face. It screamed and fell back, its fist reverting back into five fingers.

"Hey!" The Scouts all turned to look at the source of the voice. They found it in a little girl with pink, cone-shaped odangos and big, scarlet eyes, dressed in a suit of a pink skirt and red bows. "You don't attack fellow Scouts and get away with it! On behalf of the future cosmos, we will punish you!"

"Mini Scouts, huh?" the creature growled. "Not a problem." Once again, its fist turned into a giant hammer. 

"Oh, no you don't," the girl with braided, corn silk blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in an outfit of a purple skirt and blue bows. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

A silver sword appeared in her hands. With a run, she arched her sword in the air and brought it down, cutting the creature's wrist off before it could defend.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair with the same color eyes, dressed in a fuku of a dark blue skirt and black bows, ran in front of the monster to stop it from running. "You will _not_ get away!" She cupped her hands by her side and tensed for an attack. "Kamehameha!"

The bright light outlined in blue surged from her hands towards the monster. Screaming like the Jersey Devil, the bunny-suit clad creature disintegrated with the attack…and left Jadeite behind.

"I'll be back, Sailor Sluts!" he yelled at them, turning to run away.

"Sailor Moon!" the girl with heart-shaped gray meatball-style hair and violet eyes, dressed in a suit of a gray skirt and black bows, called. She tossed a pink wand with a golden crescent moon to the leader of the Sailor Scouts. "Hold this above your head and yell 'Moon Healing Activation'!"

Sailor Moon, with no time for questions, obeyed the girl. Lifting the wand above her head, she shouted, "Moon Healing Activation!"

A sparkling line of comets and stars shot from the crescent moon on the wand, straight into Jadeite's back. His eyes flew open in shock, as if he had been stabbed, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, a figure began to form. As it slowly faded, it revealed a tall woman with long, green hair and crimson-colored eyes, clad in a fuku of a black skirt and brown bows.

"Trista!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed, running to the woman.

"Mother!" the girl with sandy-blond hair in curls and crimson eyes, dressed in a fuku of a gray-purple skirt and black bows, yelled, also running.

"Hello, Small Lady," the woman said, smiling down at the pink-haired girl. She stooped down and hugged the blonde girl tightly. Then she addressed the older scouts. "Greetings. I am Princess Trista, daughter of Chronos and Graces, Sailor Pluto and Guardian of Time. I want to thank you for reviving Jadeite's soul."

"It was nothing," Raye said modestly.

"Of course it was, Mars," Sailor Venus said. "_You_ didn't do anything. Those little girls did."

"Venus…" Mars warned, her temper flaring.

From the group, the girl with long maroon hair and violet eyes, dressed in a fuku of a purple skirt and brown bows, giggled. Her mother was the same in this timeline as she was in theirs!

"I am here," Trista continued, "to help you in finding the last scout, Sailor Saturn, and to destroy the evil in Beryl's soul."

Venus and Mars seemed to be ignoring her, caught up in an argument. Sailor Mercury was trying to break it up.

"Come on, guys, Pluto has something to say to us!" she complained, trying to get their attention.

Venus and Mars continued to shout incoherently at each other. Both Mercury and Pluto sweat-dropped. The girl with maroon hair, along with the corn-silk blonde, giggled.

"All right, all right. Break it up," Sailor Earth said, pulling Mars back while Sailor Jupiter pulled back Venus.

"Trista?" the girl with long, silver hair and violet eyes, dressed in a fuku of a black skirt and blue bows, asked. "Do you think we can find my…I mean, Sailor Saturn?"

The girl caught herself just in time. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone who her mother was, otherwise, she might not get born. She most _definitely_ couldn't tell her father who she was.

"Yes, I think we will," Trista said understandingly. 

The girl smiled. Trista was taken aback. Sabrina _never_ smiled.

"All right, girls," Trista said. "You may introduce yourselves."

In a flash, the girls were no longer in sailor suits, and instead were dressed in normal clothes.

"I'm Rini," said the pink-haired girl.

"And I'm her best friend, Diana!" said the gray-haired girl. Oddly enough, the gray was a vibrant, young gray instead of an old, faded gray.

"My name is Emily," one of the brunettes said.

"Name's Natalie," said the girl with maroon hair.

"Well, I'm Hilde," said another brunette.

"I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy!" squealed the corn-silk blonde. (A/N: Cassandra will _not_ be a dumb blonde. She is only very excited to be here. Plus, she had sugar before she left, and she was cramped in a shuttle for two hours. Do the math)

"Larissa," said a black-haired girl.

"And I'm Phoebe," said another red-head.

"I'm Helen," said the sandy-blonde girl.

"My name is Sabrina," said the silver-haired girl quietly.

"I'm Pan," said another black-haired girl.

"And I'm Bra," said the last, a girl with azure hair.

Gohan and Videl's eyes flew open in shock. Bra…wasn't that Vegeta and Bulma's daughter? (A/N: Bra will be born when _I_ want her to! I don't like Funimation timelines) And Pan…that was the name they picked for their _own_ baby if it was a girl!

Could this mean…these were the Scouts' children?

So, now at least two of them now know about the future children. That's okay, because Pan and Bra have no danger of not being born. The others, whoever, do. It took me forever to write this chapter, so please REVIEW it for me! 

BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

As of now, I am declaring that Sailor Scouts and Zen Warriors will be equal in regarding to power. I wouldn't have to say this, but I saw some very hurtful lists as to reasons why DBZ is better than SM or vice versa. I consider myself neutral, a fan of both shows, and the characters will be equal if I want them to be. If you don't like that, turn back now! Also, if you don't like my timeline deal…you can deal with it and go on (That's not supposed to sound mean) or you can turn back.


	5. The Silver Millennium

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I have no dealing with the airing shows. Unfortunately, neither do the great creators: Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi, otherwise, Funimation and DIC wouldn't have butchered the scripts.

The Silver Millennium

It was late. Trista took the girls and Jadeite home to her house, which she had bought previously for this situation. As she put them to bed, she whirled around to see Videl standing there.

"Hello, Videl," Trista said serenely. "I knew you'd be here."

"That little girl, Bra," Videl said. "She has the same name as a girl I know. Tell me, where she comes from, are her parents named Vegeta and Bulma?"

"Yes," Trista said. "Sit down, Videl. I have a lot to explain."

Videl took a seat on the edge of Trista's bed wile Trista sat at her desk chair, facing her. "I assume that Luna already informed you about the Moon Kingdom," Trista began. When Videl nodded, she went on. "Then I will tell you about the Silver Millennium."

Videl leaned forward without realizing it.

"The Silver Millennium is, basically, us in the future. It will begin with the building Crystal Tokyo, where Serena and Darien will rule the Moon. You, on the other hand, are Darien's sister and shall rule Earth alongside with Gohan in Crystal Brazil. If you got Luna's story, you will understand why you get Earth and Darien gets the Moon."

Videl nodded, so Trista continued.

"In case you are wondering, Pan is your daughter. She is also Sailor Mini Saiyan I. Bra is Mini Saiyan II. You see, almost all Mini Scouts holds the power of the planet that their mother comes from. So, since Sabrina," Trista gestured to the aforementioned girl, "is Sailor Saturn's daughter, she is Sailor Mini Saturn. Rini is Serena's daughter, Emily is Amy's, Natalie is Raye's, Hilde is Lita's, Cassandra is Mina's, Larissa is Amaura's, Phoebe is Michelle's, and Helen is my own."

"But Bra's mother is an Earthling and so am I. How are Bra and Pan Mini Saiyans?"

"Simple enough. You, on your own, don't have God-given powers like the Saiyans do. That means, you can learn attacks or teach yourself how to do attacks, but they are not second nature to you. Naturally this wouldn't aid Bra or Pan in battle, so they got their fathers' power instead."

"I see. Trista, can you tell me who the father of each child is?"

"No. I have been forbidden by the Council of Ministers of the Silver Millennium to distribute that information. I can only tell about Bra and Pan's parentage because Bra is born and Pan is conceived. To tell the other girls who their husbands will be may steer them in the course of choosing another."

"Fear factor. I see," Videl said. "So, if they are really our children from the future, that must mean we defeated the Negaverse. So why have they come to help if we are capable of doing it on our own?"

"You see," Trista said, "a great evil is looming in the Silver Millennium. While the parents fight, they wish their children to hone their skills so they can help fight when the time comes. It is essential that we receive all the help we can get, though we are unhappy that we must enlist children to help. We figured that sending them to the easiest battle they had to face would be the safest way to teach them how to be proper Scouts."

"Wait a sec. _This_ is the easiest battle they fought?"

"Yes. The rest of your battles will be much harder than this. Every new foe you come up against will be harder than the last."

"Oh, God."

"Don't worry. Your future selves did it and so can you."

"Thanks," Videl said. "Trista, is _your_ past self here?"

"I _am_ my past self. My future self conveyed the message to me at my post at the Time Gates."

"Oh." Videl paused for a minute. "Trista, I have the feeling that you have another mission here."

"I am here, also, to find the rulers of the sun along with the Sailor Saturn of this time."

"You are keeping something from me," Videl said, eyeing Trista suspiciously. "I can tell it through your eyes."

Trista sighed. "Do not tell Serena, for it will fill her up with hopes that might get dashed. You see, Queen Serenity knew she was going to die. So did her husband. Rather than marry someone besides her in the next life, he insisted that Serena be born to a whole other set of parents. Serenity still sent him away, but not as Serena's father. Now, in the Silver Millennium, Queen Serena wants to know who her real father is. I am here to find him."

"What is his name?" Videl inquired.

"His name is…" Trista paused. "Chiaotzu."

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CHIAOTZU IS SERENA'S DAD!

This is one of my shorter chapters, but don't let that stop you from reviewing!

AUTHOR'S DARE: Guess who are the rulers of the sun.


	6. Trista + Jadeite

Disclaimer-*Takes on Gangster voice* Don't own it sweetheart, nah, I say, nah.

Trista + Jadeite

Trista saw a shocked Videl to the door. Videl had almost passed out. First, she discovered that _Yamcha_ was her real father and _Beryl_ was her real mother, and then she learns that _Chiaotzu_ was Serena's real father.

"I feel sorry for her," Trista said out loud. "At least _I_ have no problems regarding my parentage."

A stirring from her room brought her down the hall. She stood in her doorway and watched as Jadeite sat up from the bed, holding his head. "Ugh, I'll feel this tomorrow."

"It already is tomorrow," Trista said, gesturing to the clock as she sat on the edge of the bed. The clock read 1:58 AM. 

"Who are you?" Jadeite asked, looking at her.

Trista smiled at him. God, she loved those questioning green eyes of his. It was what made her fall for him in the first place. She moved closer to him on the bed. "Surely you remember me," she said teasingly.

"No, I don't," he said, looking at her as though she were crazy.

"Yes, you do," Trista said vehemently.

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

Trista stared at him. How could he possibly forget what they'd meant to each other? "Jed…" she whispered, her eye filling up with tears.

Something inside Jadeite's head clicked. No one had called him that since crossing over to Beryl's side. No one had ever called him that, period. Except for her…

"Trista," he whispered.

"Jed?" she said back. Her tears went from heartbreak to happiness in less than second.

Without a word he opened his arms to her. She flung herself onto him in a breathless kiss. At last, they were reunited.

Outside the door, Helen smiled. Her parents had finally be united in the past.

She walked down the hallway to the room she split with Emily, Phoebe, and Sabrina. Climbing into bed, she smiled. She wanted her past parents to know the love that their future selves had.

Sap, sap, sap! I LOVE sap! This is short, only about three and ¼ pages, but please, REVIEW!


End file.
